i want to be more than just friends
by alice1234321
Summary: brady and makayla decided to be friends after what happen after the evil king but will they chage their mind will there be brakayla spolier alert it's ok not too much brakayla is offical in this story
1. Chapter 1

Makayla and brad yagreed that after what happen with the evil king thing they would forgot what happen and just start out as being friends but none of them wanted that they both wanted to be friends well more than friends and this begin that 1 day after the evil king thing…. "brady " makayla said " let's forgot about all this and just be friends " brady said ," I agree friends. "friends" makayla said .but brady thought she can not see I want to be more than friends why cant she see also thought I want to be more than friends why cant he see that I love him more than anything anyone in the world so after they started hanging out and all that " hey mikayla it's great that were friend brady said mikayla pov I wish we more than friends brady only if you knew I love you I would do anything for us to be friends please just ask me brady pov makayla I love you I wanted us to be a couple but were friends and I don't want to rewend that friendship when I tell you I would ask you but what would you say would you be mad or sad or happy im so confuse nobody pov mikayla ….. I wanted to ask you this but I din't want this to effect our friendship. Yes brady she said I know I ask you thi many time he said but will you please go out with me I LOVE YOU SINCE I MET YOU I WISH YOU WOULD JUST SAY YES I LOVE YOU he got interupted by mikayla when she said ok I will but he was yelling he dint hear he kept yelling I LOVE YOU JUST PLEASE SAY yes wait did you just say yes he said yes I did say yes I would love to go out with you YES BRADY SAID as he lean in and she lean in and what happe nthey they KISSED OH I love oyu brady I know you do brady pov omg I can't believe she just said yes ive been waiting for since for so long I am so happy this is like awsome she I finally mine and if this last for longer in 4 years I can ask her to be queen mikayla's pov finally he ask me ive been waiting for this since I developed a crush hopefully he will love me and ask me to be queen I want to be with him my hole life he is everything I want he is MINE NOBODY'S POV so they went back to the castle and told everybody guess what me and makayla are a couple WHAT! Mason comes in running daddy she said I love brady and you can't take that away you might have said no to the other ones but I can make brady make a rule that when the king dates a girl like me he can do whatever he want's with that girl I don't want to be cruel like that to you but I love brady I know I was never going to say anything about no I was just so happy I said what so happily really makayla said well then I am sorry she said as she ran to brady told him and they walk upstair then he gave his 2 hands open as in run into my hands so then she went running he lifted her up and spinned her and they walk in his room BRAKAYLA IS OFFICAL!


	2. Chapter 2

After that they started going out on dates and a lot they started hanging out more than before .Mason and boomer were getting really angry because they would never come and help they would always spend time with eachother so mason and boomer made a plan ."Mason makayla and brady are hanging out way too much I think we should make a plan to stop that" "I agree boomer we should make a note that says ….. so they made their plan That afternoon mikayla just came to her room after talking with mason and there was a note she read it … it said Dear mikayla, I think we have been spending a lot of time toghter and forgot about our duties .you haven't done any of your shift's and I haven't help boomer so I think maybe we should maybe cut down how much time we spend toghter I mean im not breaking up but I want maybe less time spending time toghter yours truly, brady she started to tear up and brady walk down the hall and heard her and ask " mikayla are you ok " NO YOU BIG JERK WE DON'T HAVE TO SPEND A LOT OF TIME TOGHTER " she shut the door closed and started to cry even louder . brady was so confuse . " makayla what are you talking about" " im talking about your stupid letter you gave me " " my letter?what letter" "THIS " she threw I at him he read it." I did not send this to you " stop lieing your such a jerk never ever talk to me again " so after that makayla and brady would never even look at eachother they would do their work sadly but after a while boomer and mason felt bad for them and when into brady's room " brady we have to tell you something "what is it " " we wrote the note to makayla we were getting tired of you and mikayla hanging out but I think that you two shoul be because I have never seen makayla this happy I'll go tell her for you " "thanks mason" he leaves and gose into makayla's room "makayla it wasen't brady who send it it was me and boomer we were getting agry nither of you were working but we are sorry you and brady our good toghter sorry makayla " "it's ok daddy" "how do I say sorry to brady then " go and talk to him he is in his room " " ok daddy love you " so she walks up to brady's & boomer's room "brady can I talk to you "yes" "I will leave you two alone boomer said as he walked out of the room "daddy told me everything and I'm sorry about saying those thing I really do LOVE YOU you are not a jerk " she saod as she started to tear up "it's ok makayla it wasen't your fault you din't know . I love you and I love you too so after that they did spen a lot of time like before but they made sure they did their job but the new rule was mikayla had to watch over brady while mason watch over boomer so it was like before


End file.
